


三维弹球历险记

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 我白/鹤白
Kudos: 4





	三维弹球历险记

07

直到现在，我还是能够很清楚地记起那一天。

我是在台阶上第一次见到他的，画面历历在目。那时我正靠在栏杆上抽烟，一低头就看到他往上走，身边还跟着几个人，可能是朋友，我并不关心。

夜里的风乱七八糟，或许让他闻到了烟味。于是他抬起眼皮，循着方向往这边看了一眼。我们无可避免地对上了视线，什么都没说。

虽然他脸上带着浅浅的笑，但其实我也不认识他。

他走得很慢。穿着过长的浅色西服外套，手臂几乎没有摆动，手指藏在袖口下面。隔着裤子也能看出他很瘦，每次缓缓抬起步伐都像是把膝盖骨从里面拆出来一样。

这里的人大多都把头发梳得一丝不苟，他不一样，甚至鬓角还能看出烫卷的痕迹。细长的脖子露在外面，一条带子缠在上面，挽了一个结。外套是竖条纹的，里面的尖领衬衫也是竖条纹，这让他看起来更细，像个漂亮衣架。

他从我身边走过去了。过长的衣摆盖住了不知道是否存在的屁股。他也没再看我，但我还是盯着他多看了几眼，看着他微微摆动着腰走上台阶，走进台阶另一端辉煌的酒会。

那身衣服并不得体。混在沉重光滑的领结和绸缎里，他的条纹很刺眼。装满古董家具的储藏室里不知为什么会出现这样一颗廉价玻璃珠。我吐了最后一个烟圈，把烟头按灭在栏杆扶手上。

白岩瑠姬。白岩瑠姬。

那个时候我还不知道他的名字，自然也不会知道往后很久，我都对他念念不忘。拜无聊的学生时代所赐，我能记起很多烂俗的电影情节，想起很多赚人热泪的八点档故事，不知道我的一生在旁观者的眼中是否也会这样狗血又跌宕。但如果真的有那千万之一几率发生的巧合，我希望这颗玻璃珠，能再次从我的世界经过。

06

现在想来也有些阴差阳错。我在认识白岩瑠姬的时候，他就已经是被标记过的omega，甚至还在孕期。他对气味特别敏感也和这有关系。所以后来我都不在他面前抽烟。

如果说有没有动过标记他的念头，我不能撒谎。毕竟他在omega里也好看得出群，想将他据为己有也算人之常情。

但后来我想，他已经和我做爱，我不应该再去多要求这些东西。如果我去问他，我可以标记你吗，白岩可能只会噗噗地笑出声，然后摸摸我的头。倘使他会因为我过分的要求而远离我，可能我心里还会好受些，但他并不会这样。

我们的日子都过得太没有意思了。

我可以轻而易举地获得我想要的全部东西，除了白岩。而白岩虽然对于物欲没什么随心所欲的支配权，但他想要的只是别人的爱而已。收割汹涌的爱意，再分出去一些，他是爱的样本，我透过自己所看到的，模仿着他爱世界的方式。所以从这种方面看来，白岩的日子比我过得轻松很多。

而我最后一次见到他的时候，他身上已经没有了最初的标记。我觉得可能很快就会有一个别的什么人去标记他，可能是鹤房，他看着白岩的眼神纯情又炽烈，让我头皮发麻。由于纯情的过早死亡，和鹤房比起来我没什么胜算。不过我也没那么想赢。

仅仅是注视着他，都让我觉得疼痛。我不是什么好人，也不想去当救世主。但就算是十恶不赦的渎神者也会不由自主地为白岩祈祷。我知道他还是一如既往，和我第一次见到他的时候一模一样。我只是不忍心。

05

后来我还是会在很多聚会上见到白岩。他的身边总是有不少人，装模作样地和他聊摇滚乐，各自暗藏鬼胎。虽然白岩是摇滚乐队的主唱，但他们大多数的歌也就一般般，不怎么好听。想要靠近他很容易，但再进一步就需要运气。我端着酒杯朝白岩走过去，在这点上我还算颇有心得。

白岩酒量不算很好，喝了一点就会脸红。他平时说话也慢悠悠，喝了酒语速快得像机关枪。如果我不理他，他可能真能自己和自己聊上几个小时。但我也不舍得。因为他被酒精上头之后特别可爱，眼眶潮湿红润，吸鼻子的样子让人想摸摸他的鼻尖。

不过这也有可能是他装出来的。但我都上过那么多次当，也不多这一回。白岩笑嘻嘻软绵绵地扶上我肩膀，我知道这时候应该亲他了。他身上残留着别人的信息素，对我的味道还有点排斥，我看到他微微皱眉。其实我也有点难受，但我还是压着他舔他的下唇，咬他的下巴。我摸着他的腰，从正面插进去的时候，白岩舒服得蜷缩起洁白的脚趾，顶到他生殖腔的时候他嘤咛着搂住我的脖子。我知道他是喜欢被人标记的，喜欢被人内射，喜欢被插入。

在现在这个社会里，标记一个omega不是难事，甚至双重标记一个omega也不是难事。他们善于承受，而白岩甚至享受这种痛觉。但我还是觉得那个人不应该是我。不是出于道德观念或者是什么别的，只是我不想也在未来的某一天和别人分享同一个标记。我还是想要最好的，如果没有，那就什么都不要。

就像此刻的白岩在我的顶弄之下逐渐攀上高潮。他终于流下眼泪，我不想看，伸手覆盖住他的眼睛。泪湿的睫毛让我手心发痒，泪水渗进我的指缝。我爱你，我爱你。我控制不住自己喃喃低语，不知道白岩有没有听到。现在，此刻，一切就是最好了。

04

我第一次和白岩做的时候发现他怕疼，却很能忍。在之后也一次又一次地得到了印证。

那时他习惯性地护着自己的小腹，就像想要去保护omega皮肤下面那团血肉模糊。我不知道他是否曾经期待过那个孩子，但他的动作很自然，毫无芥蒂。

我缓慢地亲他，动作很犹豫。他怕痒，开始笑。然后白岩好像明白了什么，弯起眼睛看着我。你第一次和男人做？我点点头。白岩从陷进床上的姿势费力地起身，腿一抬跨坐在我的腰上。

没关系。他在我耳边小声说。我会帮你。

我像着了魔，伸手摸了摸白岩的耳朵。他戴着克罗心的耳坠，柔软又娇气。你干嘛，白岩看起来有点不乐意，但也没有阻止我。他现在看起来和一个普通的摇滚乐队主唱没什么区别，只是更骚一些。我抬手把他的牛仔外套剥下来扔到一边，顺着他的巴黎世家T恤下摆摸上去。

白岩开始小声地叫。

这么敏感？我诧异地挑挑眉毛，被他不轻不重地拍了一掌。嘶。我叫痛，不是你说要教我？白岩皱起眉头，微微撅起嘴，我就随便一说，你还当真了。我盯着他下巴上的小痣，突然无师自通。

omega的身体很柔软，轻而易举就会对人发出邀请。他后颈上的咬痕已经淡得快要看不见了，像女巫的胎记。但我还是觉得碍眼，用力地咬上去，白嫩的皮肤一下子变得红肿。白岩泪汪汪地扭头看我，好疼，他说。

我感觉到了一些残留在他体内的别的信息素。很混乱，但已经淡到不仔细感知就无法发觉的程度。我心中充满怜惜，毕竟等下还要用我的信息素去折腾他。迫于生理的影响，一开始他有点想躲开我的味道，但最终还是屈服于欲望和本能。

白岩赤裸的身体比我想象得更瘦。在黯淡的光源下泛着珍珠的颜色。我分开他的臀去看他的穴口，那里已经开始变湿了，无辜的肉红色。他的臀瓣和后腰上还有些淡淡的痕迹，像是正在消退的咬痕，我尽量无视了，但还是无名火起。

白岩扭过身子，肋骨随着动作从皮下凸起一点，费力地牵着我的手碰他的后穴。我从善如流地塞了两根手指进去，里面又热又紧，白岩发出黏糊糊的哼唧声，像是被欺负。

他的乳头已经挺立起来。如果omega的孩子能被生下来，这里还会分泌出乳汁。我含着他的乳头，他像脱水的金鱼一样颤抖。最后白岩忍无可忍地推着我的头从他胸前离开，我看着被我吸得湿漉漉的艳红肉粒，喉咙发干。

终于插进去的时候白岩挤出小声的呻吟，微弱又柔软。我用缓慢的节奏操他，他和我一起随着节奏摇晃，很享受的样子，像是在舞台上握着话筒摆动身体。这种游刃有余的感觉让我很不爽，所以我大力顶进深处，他猝不及防尖叫出声。

白岩的里面好湿，他淌着莹润的汗，放肆地发出浪叫，在我怀里变成水淋淋的婊子。

我伸出手按了按白岩的小腹。我的一部分现在正嵌在里面，将窄小的腔道强硬地填满，那里竭力包裹着我，腼腆又可怜。温热紧缩仿佛回到母体。

我摸着白岩瘦弱的膝盖，光洁的小腿。他的膝盖窝在折起的时候才会显得有点肉，连关节都带着淡淡的红晕。又薄又透明的皮肤下能看到血管，是海水中的美人让泡沫消散后换来的双腿，骨骼是透明的玻璃，脆弱而漂亮。

白岩的胸口没什么料，丝毫不具有肉感，只有乳头过分色情地凸起着，还带着被折磨得泛红的颜色。肋骨和锁骨的起伏都看得很清楚，连上面没来得及消褪的旧吻痕也一览无余。这也是没办法的事情，白岩的皮肤洁白细腻，轻轻用力就会留下痕迹。被天鹅绒下的豌豆刺得遍体鳞伤的羸弱公主。

他眯着眼睛，嘴唇微张地看我。他涂了艳色的唇彩，此时被我舔得乱七八糟。唇角也沾了一点。我在操进去的时候看着他低垂颤抖的眼睫，这是我见过最讨人喜欢的omega，又柔又韧，骚到一掐就会出水。

白岩好像被顶到了特别舒服的地方，从喉咙深处发出了细碎的嘤咛声，他有些无措地用手遮住了自己的眼睛，脊背也可疑地蜷缩起来，像是野猫，在利刃的风中颤抖。我按着白岩的肩膀将他舒展开，握着他的手腕，用肉棒和信息素更加用力地贯穿他。白岩终于忍不住哭叫出来。不要，不要，受不了了。求求你。

我看着白岩浪荡又痛苦的表情，觉得困惑。明明是这样淫荡的身体，却会流露出无辜而纯洁的姿态。他微微肿起的嘴唇泄露出的像是咒语，蛊惑我顶弄他的宫口，又劝说我克制住射在生殖腔里的欲望。

我看着他斜躺在床单上喘气的样子，一瞬间觉得我可以杀掉他。白岩斜睨了我一眼，是对待男人异常熟练的表情。我弄痛你了吗。我小心翼翼地问出有点丢脸的问题，看着白岩神色中的冷淡转瞬即逝。他摇了摇头，拉住我的手臂，笑着再次跨坐在我身上。

要再来一次吗？他慢悠悠地问，把汗湿的头发捋到耳后一些。白岩不等我回话就扶住了我的肩膀，张开大腿，用两指撑开有些红肿的穴口。我目不转睛地盯着他把自己套在我的阴茎上，进入的时候还挤出一些刚才射进去的精液。我硬得不行，除了粗暴地对待他别无选择。他满意地笑了起来，傲慢的神情让人想把他撕碎。

白岩像是想起了什么好笑的事情一样笑出了声，一边笑一边摸着自己的小腹。我能猜到原因，但我既不能对他生气，也不能安慰他什么，只能把自己藏进他的甜蜜漩涡中去。人间凶险，他的身体里好安全。

03

是白岩最先和我搭话的，还是我主动走到他面前，我已经不记得了。我和他是偶然相交的两条线，一次汇合之后只会越走越远。那段时间他邀请我去过他的live，在一家小酒吧里，直到他上台之前都放着一些故作深情的音乐。

我看着他和乐队在黑影里沟通着什么，环视四周，发现也有一两个熟悉的面孔。我心下了然，不知道这几个人是不是也和他睡过。鹤房倒是不在，我本来以为他也会在，装模作样当个摇滚乐忠实爱好者，暗度陈仓。

他扶着麦架唱歌，唱腔也是慢悠悠的。我听不出好与不好，只能把注意力放在面前的酒上。但这杯酒不怎么好，我还是能喝出来的。白岩站在小舞台上的样子有点寒酸，不是他的错，只是我们目的不纯，让他看起来独木难支。一曲唱罢，DJ重新放起恶俗音乐，白岩和那几个熟人匆匆打了招呼就走下舞台，我觉得他看起来不太对劲，就跟着他走到后面的休息室。

你不舒服吗。我劈头盖脸地问他。彼时白岩正握着一张小卡片，像是从送到后台的某束花上拿下来的，估计是哪一位自诩浪漫的爱慕者又在自作多情。他转过头来面对我，脸色白得吓人。我就知道他不太对，刚才他在台上也一直皱眉。

发情期？我问他，你带了抑制剂吗，要不要我现在找人去买。白岩一把拽住我的袖口，嘴唇颤抖着。送我去医院。我这时发现他另一只手还放在小腹上。

我心下一惊，你干什么了？我手忙脚乱地打电话叫司机把车开到酒吧后门来，弯下腰看了一眼，暗红色的血迹已经洇过了薄薄的布料。你吃了药吗？我难以置信地问他，但白岩此时已经意识模糊，滴着冷汗瘫软在我的臂弯里。

我顾不上这么多，架着他挪到后门，把他塞进后座，指使司机开到最近的医院去。他是个被标记过的omega，我应该想到会有这种可能，但我没想到他做到这个程度。白岩看起来是那种笨蛋妈妈，做饭也许会很难吃，我以为他并不讨厌小孩。

我看着白岩靠在后座上，蜷着身体无意识地颤抖，只能让司机开得快一点，再快一点。到了医院医生问我，你是孩子的父亲吗。我知道不是，但解释起来太麻烦，只能点点头。医生冷冷地看了我一眼，让我穿好手术服一起进到手术室里。

白岩的上半身被盖住了，只有细瘦的两条腿露在外面。在药物的作用下他不再颤抖，任由护士将他的下半身打开，分别架在手术椅的两边扶手上。他的大腿内侧的血已经干涸了，但穴口还是沾满鲜暗交杂的血迹。我觉得很刺眼，但我无法移开视线。冰冷的器械从窄窄的入口探了进去，在白岩的身体里搅动，引流出粘稠的血块，我有点反胃，但又想哭。白岩温顺地靠在椅子上，因为麻醉而无法感知疼痛。嶙峋的膝盖支在身体两侧，把山峦和河流一分为二。他会觉得害羞吗，他的神情就像是被切除病变的组织一样安详又平静，仿佛迎接新生。

手术结束后我安排了人留在医院照顾他，自己却逃离了那里。毕竟这件事情和我无关，我也并不在意医生是如何看待我这个不负责任的所谓父亲。我把自己关在车里，看着白岩留在后座上的那一片血渍。我和他做过了很多次，他会在高潮的时候说爱我，我知道他总会离开，所以从来都默不作声。但只有现在，我才觉得，自己是真的被他抛弃了。

02

那个时候我才意识到一直以来都是白岩在纵容着我。

我也确实已经厌倦那些抓心挠肺的恋爱了。

当我还是刚刚分化的青少年的时候，有的时候我会想，alpha是什么，omega又意味着什么。柔软白皙的身体，精巧艳丽的眉眼，柔和鲜嫩的线条。紧致的会流水的细窄腔道，生殖腔，子宫。

被标记会是一件的痛苦的事情吗，会很痛吗，发情期真的会让人丧失理智吗，omega的身体会有很多的不便吗，会恨自己吗。因为我并不是omega，所以我自然不知道这些事情的答案。会有一些omega主动靠近我，所以我对他们也仅仅是各取所需。不同的omega会有不同的气味，我喜欢其中一些而厌恶另一些，当然，气味是双向选择，他们也有权利拒绝我的味道。

我回忆起第一次和白岩说话的时候，好像并没有太过留意他身上的气味。他是朋友认识的人，是认识的人正在追求的对象，是我的陌生人，我没必要去在意他的味道。现在想来，可能是因为那段时间他正处在结束一段标记之后的易感期，用特别的药物从内至外阻断了气味的勾连。毕竟后面我和他在床上纠缠在一起的时候，他的信息素十分让人上瘾。

我凑在他的锁骨，静谧地呼吸。四下很安静，我能听到理智在对我讲话。它说，别再爱了，会死的。

而那个时候，白岩正微笑地看着我。他纤弱的胸口很温暖，欲是无处凭依的爱，消解了正在酝酿的愁绪，栖居在这具肉身。即便爱的声音让花木凋零我也全然不在意，因为我已经知道了所有问题的答案。

01

如果我们绕过白岩而提及鹤房的话，我算认识他。鹤房家的小儿子，还没成年的alpha，对我而言就像是朋友嘴里的朋友，见面也许会点头的程度。但我算不上喜欢他，世界上有很多小孩，他是里面特别招大人喜欢的哪一种。叛逆，热情，看起来有点傻，会被纵容，会被原谅错误。我听说他喜欢摇滚乐，但我也没在live现场见到他，可能那是为了追白岩而采取的伎俩。

白岩对鹤房的态度也是纵容的，很温柔。我后来和白岩也搞到了一起，我知道他的温柔很冰冷。所以我从那个时候开始觉得，可能鹤房真的会成功。我甚至怀疑白岩会喜欢这样的人，鹤房和我不同，他是活的，是新鲜又赤裸的，会害怕，但不会退缩。

白岩很瘦，薄得像张纸，肩膀仿佛削出来的线条。某次酒会的散场，我看到鹤房给他披上外套。而我看到那样的景象却只想把他的衣服褪尽，这着实卑鄙。

我想要毁灭他，也想去爱他。在我还能和白岩在床上坦诚相对的时候，我拥抱着他这幅omega的身体流下了眼泪。当时白岩没有问，他只是捧着我的脸，轻轻摸着我的头发，脸上浮现出无措又悲悯的神情。为什么呢，我想问，张开嘴，却发不出声音。白岩就像纵容着鹤房对他的温柔一样，也纵容着我的乖戾。可是为什么呢，瑠姬，你明明也还是个小孩啊。

00

童真的年代结束了，现在我比起可乐更喜欢酒。

酒从瓶口落进杯子里，把冰球也染成琥珀色。我靠在沙发上醉生梦死昏昏欲睡，世界上的一切都和我无关。我已经很久没有产生过什么强烈的情感了，除了过多的威士忌能让我感到强烈的恶心。桌上还摆了点切好的水果，我嚼着一块蜜瓜，看着渐渐氧化的香蕉，削成小兔子形状的苹果，想起我对芒果过敏。很无聊。

和我一起喝酒的这位朋友最近情场失意，叫我出来的本意是让我听他骂人，没想到不等他开腔我先把自己灌了个七七八八。他恨铁不成钢，又把我面前的酒杯满上。

哎，你知道吗。他也学我陷进柔软的沙发靠背，毫无坐相可言。鹤房那小子好像快成功了，就追了好久的那个，叫什么来着。

对了，叫白岩。白岩瑠姬。听起来跟个女孩似的，不知道是什么人物。你见过吗？

白—岩—瑠—姬。我慢慢慢慢地重复了一遍这个名字，把每一个音节都在唇齿之间慢慢慢慢地滑过一遭。是混沌的空气让我头脑昏沉，是酒让我的舌头不太听使唤。白岩瑠姬，谁是白岩瑠姬？

end

（*也可以按照00-07的顺序阅读）


End file.
